Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. Wireless communication technologies facilitate many communications devices and systems, including satellite communications systems, portable digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, mobile devices (e.g., cellular telephones, user equipment), etc. Wireless communication networks typically include switches or routers connected in physical ring topologies. When wireline connectivity (e.g., Ethernet fibers) is not feasible or otherwise desirable, mobile service providers often deploy microwave links instead. For example, microwave links can be used to span difficult geography or regions where physical wires, such as fiber, cannot be laid in the ground due to cost, regulation, or other impediments.
Microwave transceivers can be coupled to switches or routers to establish a microwave link by enabling the transmission and reception of radio signals. Newer microwave transceivers have the capability of performing adaptive coding modulation (ACM). Thus, when a fading condition occurs on a microwave link, due to deteriorating weather conditions for example, the modulation scheme of the link can be changed to a more robust mode. A more robust mode implemented on a microwave link can enable continued communication, albeit at the cost of bandwidth degradation over that link. Hence, there is a challenge in providing adequate signal delivery over microwave links in various wireless network scenarios.